


烛影深

by Cubilose



Category: All伦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubilose/pseuds/Cubilose
Kudos: 4





	烛影深

雪片飘落。  
天是昏红色，深蓝色的夜幕要降临了。地是金黄色，路灯的颜色。  
邓伦把一个艺人朋友送来的胃药放在一边，眯着眼睛看过亮的手机屏幕上一列未接来电。邓伦往堆在身后的外套里缩了缩，他想，这个人还是有点在乎自己的。也许这件事情只是一个借口，他想和自己旧情复燃的借口。  
似乎在南方大城市的夜里，总有斑斓的霓虹和若有若无的靡靡舞乐，雪静静下，谁也不打扰谁。  
邓伦拨了一个电话回去，没拨通，转而在微信聊天框里认真地选着颜表情时候，白色的聊天框却先跳出来。  
“在陪太太。”  
邓伦把手指缩回袖子里，咬了咬嘴角。

他并没有什么错，爱会消退，每个人都这样子。  
他太太怀孕了。  
邓伦答应他的时候，他完全不意外，因为他不是第一次利用邓伦的真心，也不是第一次知道邓伦会把整颗心都捧给他。

这几个月每个人见到邓伦都会问，你是不是病了，胃不舒服吗？  
邓伦喝了很多碗年长女演员倒给他的粥或者什么补汤，每一口咽下去的时候，邓伦都在想，是不是他太太也在喝这些，只不过是他亲手一勺勺喂的。

“快五个月了，我先生很照顾我，没有任何不舒服。”她的嘴像红色的菱角。  
字幕已经提前于声音出现在屏幕下方，邓伦呆呆地看着，不由自主地跟着她念下去。  
其实她不算太漂亮，起码比起邓伦还相差甚远。但是她很会撒娇，所有时候都在任性撒娇，每天都有新花样，但是男人好像永远不会厌倦，反而越来越专注于她，宠爱她。  
邓伦一开始意识到这一点，还是因为男人亲口说了不要再见面，因为爱消退了，他打算回归婚姻。男人的兴头都像海，一潮又一潮，退了还会再来。但是邓伦是泉水，他涌出来，永远涌出来，直到干涸那一天。  
“我不太舒服。”邓伦把字敲进聊天框，发给了自己。

“快结束了，还有三个月多点。”大手轻轻抚摸着邓伦的肩膀，不动声色地移向腰，也许是因为他这些日子一直搂抱着怀孕的妻子，他一时竟然有点惊讶，邓伦的腰是这么细，好像骨瘦皮薄，中间填着一层羊油。  
邓伦扶着他的手臂站起来，小腿剧烈地打颤。他的腿从很早就有浮肿的感觉，虽然事实上它们很纤细，但邓伦一直能感觉到，腿脚的肌肉酸疼肿痛，像只一万根针在细细密密地扎，以至于他步履维艰。  
“怎么了？”男人对着全身镜，欣赏邓伦骨肉匀停的细腻肌理，亲了亲邓伦的额头，“越来越漂亮了。”  
“你想不想？”邓伦干脆坐在了化妆台上，暖黄色的拟舞台灯打在他脸上，有种细润如玉的光泽流转在邓伦颧骨上，他攀着男人的肩膀，大着胆子吻上去，柔软的舌勾缠着含糊的求欢。  
男人分开邓伦的双腿，一次次前倾着，用自己的大腿挤开邓伦的腿，拉扯着邓伦大腿内侧的韧带，在挤撞间，邓伦的腿又酸又麻，似乎要撑破皮肤的肿胀感顶到了他下垂的脚趾，他像人鱼一样对自己的双腿感到无比的不安，邓伦不住踢动小腿，最后却无助地缠上了男人的腰。  
“腿不舒服？”男人把邓伦拥在怀里，轻轻揉压他的脚踝，“我看见她腿浮肿得严重，就知道你肯定连走路都难。”  
邓伦听见他的话，他话里的关切，一个劲儿往他怀里蹭，邓伦心里暖得像要化了，酸酸软软地倒向了他，因为填满了被爱着的幸福。  
裤子被拽下来，邓伦直接坐在了自己的长外套内衬上。细暖的绒拱动在他柔软的皮肉下面，沾上了臀缝粘稠的湿热。男人的手伸进来，垫在臀瓣和衣服之间，用带茧的指腹抹开热露。  
缠上那根伸进来的肉杵时候，邓伦也能感知到自己的热情与不知羞耻的欢快，他把抽筋的腿弯曲起来，膝盖夹着男人的胯骨，为了方便贯穿时更顺畅，邓伦把上半身尽可能仰倒，男人的手臂拥着他的脊背，他昂着头，汗湿的头发贴着镜子，从下颌到锁骨，整个颈部呈现着漂亮的弧线。  
男人站着，感觉得到缠着自己的双腿剧烈地打颤，邓伦纤细而腰腹部又过瘦，越是这样，他越觉得无限爱怜。他四十岁了，早就不会为了一只乖巧的小猫而魂牵梦萦，但亲手抱着他的小猫，看着小猫一个劲儿往他怀里送，他还是会乐在其中。  
“疼就说话。”他还是那么温柔，邓伦以前就常常想，这么温柔的金主未免太难得了。  
邓伦咬着嘴摇了摇头，牙齿尖就沾着唇蜜的粉橘色，男人低下头用舌尖勾卷着邓伦整齐洁白的牙齿，吞下邓伦每一滴外泄的娇甜。  
肚子里像含着个水球，邓伦用手轻轻摸着它，它是没有感知的，它安谧得不得了，只是邓伦能感觉到它的重量，在性事里觉得惶恐不安。其实他明明知道，只要那个女人好好怀着孩子，他无论做什么都没关系。  
硕大的龟头顶开肠肉缱绻的褶皱，抽抽进进，邓伦被磨得天旋地转如在云端，只能瞪着一双眼，受着一波波热精冲灌肠肉深处，精液顺着他的肠壁流。每一次性爱结束的时候，邓伦都觉得自己是被淋了奶油的肉酱，身体里又黏又沉重，被留在他肚子里的液体还带着一股生肉特有的咸腥。  
外套的里子已经狼藉不堪，邓伦两条腿大开地瘫着，勉强维持动作让他腰酸，动一动似乎就要从桌上掉下去。被男人抱起来，邓伦用余光看见镜子里的自己，他很瘦，腰细而且腿也细长，但是不应该是这样的，邓伦的皮裹着一个无形有魂的孩子，它顶不开邓伦紧紧吸着肌层的肚皮，但邓伦常常能感觉到，它撑起耸着的肚子，没着没落地下垂，使邓伦一直心慌又空荡。  
深粉色的阴茎疲软地射出一小股精液，邓伦自己用手沾上一点点，可怜巴巴地给男人看，求男人饶过他。  
男人亲亲邓伦的嘴，他总觉得邓伦特别不安和无助，虽然邓伦的舌尖还是逢迎着他的侵略。手悄无声息地摸着邓伦的肚脐，他两浅一深地按摩着那个小小凹陷，邓伦连脚尖都绷紧了，他像只被揉了肚子的怀孕母猫，无助又惊慌地缩在自己猫窝一样的丝绒衣衬里。

快感突如其来，邓伦的手软得关不上水，他跪在浴缸底部，温热的水漾到他私处。邓伦连爬出浴缸的力气也没有，只能颤抖着撑住光滑的陶瓷底，把自己翻过来，躺在不断升高的水里。  
邓伦大概知道了，金主在和他的妻子做爱，邓伦能感觉到在他根本不存在的阴道里，熟悉的肉杵摩擦得火热，甚至像是要撑开宫口。这种奇异的感觉，邓伦摸着自己的会阴，他没有阴道口，也没有真的子宫。他替那个女人受阴道和子宫带来的苦，可是更痛苦的，是感知到他们夫妻的浓情蜜意时候，他委屈得鼻尖发酸。  
他像那只自甘为泡沫的人鱼，孤零零地泡在水里。  
那团小小的肉开始动了，邓伦抽噎到一半就会被它翻动时的坠疼打断。原来所有性爱对金主而言都是尽情而激烈的，不是非得和邓伦在一起。邓伦气喘吁吁地岔开腿，努力纾解身体里乱窜的快感，手腕从水里伸出来擦了擦眼泪，但是用淋淋的水去擦眼泪，反而让他的脸上全都是水，全都是稀释的泪。

邓伦有点习惯了，那种几乎可以摧毁他的快感又酸又苦地磋磨他，他背靠着酒店电梯间的大理石墙壁，机械地在自己的照片上签下金色的名字。他的身体孱弱地在羽绒服里面抖，但是女孩子们只顾着看他精致小巧的脸，没有人注意到他一双小腿多么力不能支。  
小东西动得正欢，邓伦总不知道为什么，它一动，邓伦就觉得心都要停跳了，几乎不能承受住它的重量和动作。邓伦急切地想把签名全都完成，然后腾出手去安抚它，虽然它不可能感受到自己的温柔，它只能被父亲的情欲推向忐忑的浪尖。薄薄的照片好像怎么也抽不完，一张张签下去，手里还有一沓，邓伦看着自己定格在照片上的脸，他甚至想不明白，到底是血色全都被粉底盖住了，还是自己的脸本来就这么苍白，他皱着眉，把最后一张照片递给等候的粉丝，推开了一束香得让人反胃的花。  
他感觉到可怜的宫口又大开着，他只能扶着助理，躲开那些跟上来的人，站在僻静的墙角大口吸气。他不知道这种鸦片一样的自由感从何而来，也许来自独处的安心，也许来自不用再对着自己的照片胡思乱想的解脱。  
心衰的感觉是不骗人的，邓伦努力睁开眼，视野缓慢地从漆黑到红再恢复正常，邓伦看见一只小猫躲在后门，也许是外面太冷了，它趁着服务生不注意就躲进来了。邓伦看着它，它也用深灰色的眼睛看着邓伦，呜呜叫着，试探着走过来，蹭了蹭邓伦的脚踝。  
它的皮毛带着寒气，蹭上邓伦露出一截的脚踝，寒意好像顺着邓伦的腿迅速地爬，他扶着墙，感觉到这股寒意在和体内的情热打架，逼得邓伦生生退了一步，低着头看那只猫。  
猫叫。  
猫看着他，死皮赖脸地叫，凄惨又讨好。  
冻着我不是它的错呀，它以为自己是暖和的。邓伦想，他蹲下身，忽略自己紊乱的心跳，抱上那只干净的小猫，把它藏进了自己怀里。

有时候邓伦累极了，他躺在床上，一伸手就能够得到自己的猫，那颗小脑袋蹭着他的手。邓伦在那个时候才会觉得，在自己身边，有一点点好是给他自己的，真实的自己。为了这个，如果有一天他的心脏衰弱得跳不动了，他愿意让这只小猫吃了他。

邓伦醒过来时候是凌晨，他肚子疼，疼得冷汗涔涔地在床上拽着被子，床头的灯昏黄，邓伦缩在被子里打滚儿。呼吸困难，邓伦冰凉的手在床上摸索着，他不知道他的猫去哪了,这种孤独的濒死感让他对腹痛的感知越来越敏锐。  
他连日子也算不清，但是他有种本能的不安，只能让Siri给金主一个个拨电话，始终没有人接。他听见猫叫，微弱而凄厉地从小卧室传过来，邓伦不知道它怎么跑到那里去的，但是他知道，自己需要它。就像一开始它可怜巴巴求着邓伦，现在邓伦身上很冷很疼，也可怜巴巴地想要它在身边。  
邓伦张开嘴，只能发出短促的音节，他没法叫它过来。  
一个人一只猫，在空旷的大房子两端发出无助的惨叫。  
邓伦的状态真的很糟，假如用仪器测定一下就会发现，邓伦的心力衰弱到了有点危险的地步，被投到他肚子里的疼痛确实来自于那个女人突然的分娩，邓伦还不知道，他只是害怕又疼得不知所措。  
邓伦扶着桌子下床，他要去找他的猫，可是疼痛让他站不直，根本没办法打开房间的顶灯，他只能摸黑往前走，整个身体摇摇欲坠，一双眼睛睁大了，在恐怖的漆黑里什么也找不到，听见的只有凄惨诡异的猫叫。  
最怕黑最怕疼的人，什么都怕的人，现在只能忍着自己所有的害怕来找这只猫。  
他跌倒在客卧的床边，强烈的失禁感让他彻底意识到了，一切都要结束了，女人可能马上就要生出来了。  
邓伦大喘着气，拍开了落地的小灯，他摸了摸自己的双腿之间，还是干燥的。  
他的猫挣扎着，在他腿边焦躁地转着，邓伦只能低低地叫着，他的心脏完全不能负荷起任何动作，连眨眼都变得沉重，邓伦快要睡着了，在无底的阵痛里。  
他是孤零零的，明明经历着这个世界上最难忍的痛，身边却只有一只嚎叫的猫。  
邓伦完全无法和疼痛抗争，他躺在地上虚合着眼，感受自己渐渐变慢的心跳。他就知道，怎么会有这样的技术呢，把那女人的疼痛都转投到自己身上，自己怎么会是毫发无损的，但是邓伦会答应根本不是因为金主对他的健康保证，而是因为那是金主，无论说什么，邓伦都会答应的。  
人到弥留的时候，总会把回忆都翻上来，自己珍而重之地抱着看一看，因为一死就全都放了，不念了，全忘了。邓伦就有这样的感觉，他还记得金主刚追求他的时候，他犹豫又不信任的心，但是金主给他的安全感是从未有过的，爱他，给他依靠。  
不过，邓伦也知道，后来渐渐地，金主最喜欢的不是他了，但还是从来没说过结束，因为邓伦又乖又听话，总是甜甜地满足他所有要求，所以金主觉得他不可或缺。男人永远需要一只猫，直到金主决定专注于家庭，才把这只猫扔到了荒野里，他不会知道，就算邓伦的路看起来铺顺了，人气居高不下，邓伦还是会无依无靠，他给过的那些安全感早就随着抛弃而消失。  
记忆最后落在化妆间里的性爱，金主最后还是背着老婆操了他的猫。但是邓伦现在还是只能躺在这里，和猫一起，无助地等着那个女人用拖沓的产程彻底送掉他的命。  
孩子应该堵在了产道里，邓伦的眼光完全直了，眼泪流进发鬓。模糊里，他听见猫叫陡然变了，有只小猫挤出了他的猫的尾下，邓伦费劲地睁开眼，那只猫叼着小仓鼠一样的猫崽子，朝邓伦走过来，它生得比邓伦容易多了，它把小猫给邓伦看。  
邓伦用一根手指无力地摸了摸它，它那么热，而邓伦的手是冰凉的，身上甚至开始失温，他快死了，而小猫才刚刚生出来。  
另一只猫崽子也被猫妈妈放在了邓伦手边，猫走过来，她看着邓伦，轻轻舔了舔邓伦湿冷的脸颊，小声喵喵叫。她走到邓伦胸前，轻轻蹭着他的心口，虽然邓伦的腰很纤细，小腹没有一丝一毫隆起的迹象，但是这只猫从第一眼见到邓伦就知道，邓伦也和她一样无助和不安。  
猫能感觉到，邓伦的心跳和平时不一样，她努力地蹭他，希望他别睡过去，一定要努力把小猫生出来。  
邓伦意识模糊地熬着，但一直试着挽救他的猫好像越来越急，因为邓伦快死了，她贴在邓伦胸口上，几乎感觉不到起伏和该有的热度。  
婴儿哭泣着爬出产道，邓伦是感觉到了的，他甚至弯着嘴角，伸出手想找找自己的孩子，但是能被他抱在怀里的，只有小小的崽猫。  
邓伦看见天要亮了，他的长夜马上就要过去了。他把猫护在怀里，慈爱无声地抱着，他甚至能感觉到乳汁在他胸里涌漾，但是他没有他的孩子，他只能抱着小猫。  
曙光照进卧室的时候，邓伦维持着抱着小猫的姿势，小猫钻进他的衣服，用没有牙的嘴吮吸着他粉红色的乳头。


End file.
